


Plagued

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Yusaku remembers his childhood of being used as nothing more than an experiment under the hand of Dr. Zaizen.





	Plagued

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. Speculation, I guess... I was just wondering what would be an interesting route for VRAINS to take and I ended up with this.

The memories are becoming cold and distant but that doesn’t end the nightmares that leave Yusaku gasping and groping at empty bed sheets.  He’s covered in sweat, his hair sticks to his forehead, tickling his eyelashes as he tries to get a grip of his bearings.

          He’s not in that Hell Hole of a ‘hospital’ anymore.  He’s out, he’s escaped.  They all had… Well, almost all…

          The nightmares feel so real.  It’s like he’s taken back to his childhood days that were spent in the confines of bleach white walls and the insistent whirring of machinery.  

          Hospitals were meant to be a safe place, a place for the sick to go to get better, a place to find rest and release.  Hospitals were supposed to help people.  That so called ‘hospital’ that Yusaku had spent childhood in was no hospital.  No, it was the laboratory of a mad scientist.  A man that so was hungry and sick with greed that he couldn’t be called a doctor, he should have been called a monster.

          Dr. Zaizen appeared friendly at first.  He seemed like any other good-natured doctor.  He had a pleasant smile and a gentleness that had made Yusaku feel safe in his presence.  This was it, he was going to get better, he was going to get healthy.  The cloud of dismay over his head was finally beginning to fade away and let the sunshine of hope through it’s foggy darkness.

          That all changed the moment that Yusaku was left alone with Dr. Zaizen.  The Doctor’s once gentle hands were rough as they grabbed at Yusaku’s arm, pulling him away into another room.  The smile on the Doctor’s face had become twisted, curling upwards into a mockery of a smile, turning into a sickening smirk.

          Yusaku is lead into a room full of nurses, doctors, hospital equipment and computers.  Yusaku’s little stomach does a flip as he notices all the children.  

          There were so many of them… All of them looked sicker than death itself.  Sunken in eyes, trembling hands, tears streaming down faces…  What kind of hospital was this?

          Yusaku tried to pull his arm away from the Doctor’s violent grasp.  He wants to escape, to run down those halls and back into the outside world.  He yanks and screams and pulls, but he never even manages to pull an inch away.

          “Dr. Zaizen,” a nurse stares with wide eyes, “You’ve brought another child?”

          “Yes,” the Doctor replies, “Set him up for Experiment C.  This one’s vitals should be able to last it,”

          The nurse bows her head in respect before she takes Yusaku’s arm.  Her grip isn’t as strong as the Doctor’s so Yusaku tries his best to make his escape.  He doesn’t manage to get free before a needle is stabbing into his shoulder and his world goes black.

          What happens next is all a blur of days.  He doesn’t really know how long he had been in that hospital, although he’s been told that he had been there for six months.  Those six months felt like six eons of agony. 

          Life back then had become a series of endless experiments.  Yusaku thinks that his heart must have stopped twice during those six months, but the doctors always brought him back to life.  Some days, Yusaku wishes he had just died when his heart had stopped the first time.

          The reasoning behind the experiments still isn’t clear to him.  Yusaku couldn’t be sure of what they wanted.  He thinks that they were experimenting on how to implant a computer into the human brain, allowing humans to become part computer and part person.  They wanted to create a  superhuman, one that could access all forms of data, interpret any data and solve any problem.

          From what Yusaku had witnessed, every attempt had been a failure.  He’s lost count of how many children had died during those experiments.  All those sacrificed lives… and for what?  To create a human that could be superior to all?  To create a war machine, capable of destroying nations just by imagining it?

          The only hope Yusaku had back then had been the Doctor’s son, Akira.  Although Akira seemed like such a cold, stoic person, he was the kind of person that Yusaku looked up to.  If only Yusaku could be that way, then he didn’t have to suffer through the pain of every new procedure.  He wanted to be numb, cold, to escape the pain of reality.  He wanted to be strong like Akira.

          Akira had been the one to reveal his father’s experiments.  He had told the public, bringing proof along with him.  A single computer chip, no bigger than a coin, held all the secrets that his father tried to keep.  Pictures, records, death certificates, forgery… Everything had come to light.

          The next days were a mess of destroying information.  Yusaku watched as Dr. Zaizen tried to burn the hospital and all it’s secrets with it.  The Doctor had tried to trap everyone inside with him.  His final plan to kill them all had failed when armed forces came into rescue them all.  Yusaku remembers being huddled up in a warm blanket as he was carried away from the building as it burned to the ground in the rain.

          In the end, not many children had made it.  It had been him, Shoichi’s younger brother and a few others.  In an attempt to try to reverse the psychological damage from the experimental procedures, they were all sent to another hospital to help them recover.

          Being there made Yusaku feel even sicker.  He watched the number of children dwindled down as some of them couldn’t take it and ended their own lives.  In the end, Yusaku just faked it all.  He faked being better, he faked every smile and every laugh.  He faked every single move until they thought that he was healthy enough to leave.

          The nightmares that Yusaku still has are just proof that he isn’t better.  He should still be in that hospital with Shoichi’s little brother.  He should be there or he should be dead and in the ground like the rest of the victims.

          The only thing that keeps Yusaku going is the thought of Akira Zaizen.  Akira had given him the strength to press through all the pain and all the suffering.  Akira had given him a second chance at life and Yusaku would live that life trying to end the suffering of all the other children like him that were being tortured for the same reasons he had been.

          He would end their suffering, that was the only way that Yusaku could end his.


End file.
